1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support, and in particular to a support for supporting a computer peripheral device on a surface or for clamping the computer peripheral device to an object while permitting linear and angular adjustment of a position of the computer peripheral device relative to the object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because of advances in the field of electronics, computer peripheral devices are becoming smaller and smaller. For example, microphones, wireless receivers, card readers, and web cams are all getting much smaller than ever.
There are two ways to position a computer peripheral device near a computer. The first is to place it on a desk top while the second is to clamp it on an object, such as a computer screen. An example of clamping a peripheral is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,866. However, a disadvantage of current clamping technology is that the peripheral cannot be placed on a surface of a table when it is coupled to the clamp support. In addition, the peripheral coupled to the support cannot be moved relative to the user, which is especially inconvenient in the case of a web cam where the distance to the user needs to be adjusted to optimize an image of the user.